Love has brought me here
by cmatty
Summary: We all know that if Tris had stayed in Abnegation, she would have probably ended up with Robert. But what if Robert was so in love with Tris that he followed her to Dauntless instead of going to Amity? Will she and Four end up together or will Robert get in the way? The war may or may not happen; I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Together**

**Robert pov**

_Beatrice Prior_

I hear the name being called and look closely to the girl walking up to the center of the room. But she's not just some girl; she's the one girl I look forward to seeing every day, she's the one girl who brightens up the dreary grey of Abnegation and she is the one girl I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. Because of our overly conservative upbringing, I have to wait to be able to have her and I'm not letting the choosing ceremony get in the way me having a chance with Beatrice.

She makes her way over to Marcus Eaton and relieves him of the large knife in his hand. I wince slightly as the blade leaves its mark on her but, it's the way it's done so there isn't much I can do. Beatrice hesitates for a moment, looking between the different bowls but, who can blame her? Her brother-my closest thing to a friend- just transferred to Erudite when we all thought he'd stay in Abnegation; of course she's questioning her decision. Finally, she chooses and opens her hand over the sizzling coals.

Oh goodness, she's going to Dauntless.

Beatrice is going Dauntless.

And so am I.

* * *

_Robert Black_

Without hesitation, I quickly stride up to Marcus and take the knife, slitting my hand and immediately thrusting it over the coals. Behind me I hear a gasp from where the Abnegation and Dauntless stand. Looking behind me, I can see a lone year streaking down Susan's cheek. A sharp pain runs through me at seeing her cry because I hurt her but, I don't let it show and walk up to where Beatrice -my Beatrice- is standing. She looks shocked but I can see a small smile breaking across her sharp features.

We sprint down the stairs, surrounded by a sea of black. I don't let Beatrice leave my sight until we are standing by the train tracks. The horn blares in our ears and I turn to see the train quickly approaching.

"Oh no, are we supposed to get on that thing?" asks the Erudite boy to my left.

Beatrice gives him a sidelong look, "Yes." she says between pants.

When the train gets close enough, Beatrice reaches out and taps my arm. "Run." she tells me, breaking into a sprint herself. My legs are much longer that hers so I jump into the train first. Spinning around, I see a tall, slim Candor girl reaching out and helping Beatrice into the train car. I walk over to them, not wanting to leave Beatrice's side again.

"I'm Christina." the girl says, extending a hand to the girl beside me.

"Beatrice." she says, shaking her hand and surely feeling she's doing it wrong.

Christina then offers me her hand, which I shake softly. "I'm Robert." I say with an easy smile.

"Are you two going out or something?" she asks bluntly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Beatrice turn red. "No, no, no; we're just friends." she says. My heart breaks slightly at her statement but, I realize that since we grew up in Abnegation we could never be open with our feelings. _Beatrice must just not want me to feel uncomfortable with the situation_, I tell myself, _it's not a rejection._

Christina shrugs in response before looking out the wide open door, "Do you know where we're going?" she shouts as a large gust of wind blows through the car, causing Beatrice to lose her balance slightly. I pull her down to the floor, not wanting her to fall out. Christina gives me a puzzled look.

"The train's going so fast that the wind might blow you out. You might want to get down."

"I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters," Beatrice says, "but I don't know where that is."

"I don't think anyone does." I say with a slight chuckle.

Christina laughs lightly, "It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something."

A strong gust of wind rips through the car and the faction transfers fall all over each other.

"See." I say, nudging Christina with the toe of my shoe and pointing at the others.

She's still laughing at the misfortune of the others when I turn back to Beatrice. She's looking pensively at the city scape, focusing on the row of grey houses where we used to live. I bump her slightly with my shoulder.

_What's wrong?_ I silently ask by giving her a look.

_Caleb_, she mouths back.

I simply nod back, not being able to tell her anything because of the roar of the wind. I pat her knee in comfort and she gives me a slight smile before turning back to the scenery.

* * *

"They're jumping off!"

We stand and see the other initiates a few cars a head of us jumping off.

"We have to jump off too, then." points out a large Candor girl with dark, stringy hair. _Well obviously_, I think.

"Great, because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof." Snaps a Candor boy who looks very similar to the girl, Molly. _Actually_, I think, _that makes perfect sense; you did sign up for this. _

"This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter." Molly shoots back, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, I'm not doing it." pipes up an Amity boy behind us. It looks like he's been crying and-getting Amity myself-I think I know how he feels.

"You've got to or you fail." Christina says. "Come on, it'll be all right."

"No, it won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" he looks like he's about to have a panic attack.

"You can't force him." Tris says to a very annoyed looking Christina. The girls walk over to the edge and they jump together. Giving the Amity boy a sympathetic look, I then turn and sprint right off the train.

_Oh no. I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_ I hit the pavement and feel the shock go all through my body. Getting up off the gravel rooftop, I brush off my grey pants and see large red stains start to form on the knees of my pants. I would check, just to see the damage but, that wouldn't benefit anyone.

I spot Tris near the edge of the roof and go help her up. She gives me a grateful smile and dusts herself off.

"That was fun." Christina says with a slight laugh.

That's when we hear and ear piercing scream. We whip around to see a sobbing Dauntless girl standing on the edge with a boy holding her tightly by the waist; most likely scared she'll jump herself.

"Rita," he says. "Rita, calm down. Rita please, come away from the edge." Tris walks over to the edge and looks down at the girl below. The Dauntless girl-Rita- falls to her knees sobbing. "She's gone." I hear her choke out.

The Dauntless boy still has a death grip around her waist and is looking around frantically. His gaze lands on me and he gives me a pleading look. Of course he asks the only other Abnegation for help. I may not want to still be Abnegation but, I'm not cruel so I walk over to the pair.

"Hey, why don't you come away from the edge?" I say, setting a hand on her back.

The girl turns to me with eyes full of tears. She hesitates for a minute before throwing her arms around my neck. "She was my best friend." She sobs into my shoulder.

From behind her, Rita's friend makes a motion for me to hug her back. I-somewhat awkwardly- pat her back and start to stand, bringing her with me. "Let's go and start initiation." I say with a slight smile.

We walk over to where the others are and get there in time to hear the end of what the man on the ledge is saying.

"...Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" Asks an Erudite girl, taking a step closer to a well built Erudite boy who is about three inches taller than me.

"Yes." The man says with a smirk.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" asks the same girl.

"Who knows?" He says, giving her a quizzical look.

No one makes a move towards the edge. We're all waiting for someone else to go first when Beatrice steps forward. I want to stop her but, that would just make things harder on her. Holding myself back, I watch as she makes her way to the edge of the roof.

The large Candor boy, Peter, snickers and whispers something to his 'friends'. Beatrice starts to unhook her shapeless Abnegation tunic while peering over the edge. When it's completely off and she stands there in just a simple t-shirt, she looks over her shoulder and throws it hard at Peters chest. A few people make cat calls which make my lips turn into a scowl and then Beatrice jumps off the edge.

We all wait in silence until we hear a faint 'First jumper-Tris!' , shouted from below. She changed her name I guess, not that I can blame her, Beatrice isn't a very Dauntless name. I think Tris suits her.

Without a word, Christina sprints off the edge screaming in either fear or excitement. "Second jumper- Christina!" We hear shouted after a moment.

Not wanting to be separated from Bea- _Tris_ any longer, I walk up to the edge and step right off into a new life.

After free falling for a few moments, I hit something that might as well be a brick wall. Gasping for air, a small hand with a few scars and black fingernails reaches out to me. I take it and am swiftly guided off the net.

"What's your name?" Asks the owner of the hand; a girl with dark hair and three eyebrow rings **(A/N that's how they described Lauren in the book)**. She's only an inch or so shorter than I am which makes her quite tall for a girl.

"Rob." I say, remembering her question. 'Robert' is fine and everything, but the shortened version that I was occasionally called by sounds better.

"Four; announce him." She says to a tall young man **(A/N I didn't want to say boy and didn't want to say man so I went with what they said in the book)** -Four- who is standing awfully close to Tris. I quickly walk over to Tris and take her hand, leading her over to where Christina is standing. Glancing over my shoulder, I can see Four staring at me. Some would say he's 'just looking at us' but, I can see the anger and slight disappointment behind his eyes; I find myself glaring right back at him.

_It's on._

* * *

**A/N so here's the first chapter. I thought about this the other day and since I haven't seen a lot of fics with Rob I thought, what the heck, why not? PM or review and tell me if I should keep going. By the way, I'm so excited; I figured out how to do the magical lines on the page. :)**

**-Divergentwhovian46 (DW46)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Two can play at this game  
Four pov**  
Lauren and I lead the initiates up to where the Dauntless borns and the transfers divide. Her initiates will go directly to the cafeteria where as I will lead mine through the compound.  
"This is where we divide," she says. "The Dantless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."  
Lauren motions to the Dauntless-borns who follow her into the shadows. On his way past, Uriah wiggles his eyebrows at me. I simply roll my eyes and turn back to my initiates.  
"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I tell them, hoping no one will feel the need to comment.

"What kind of a name Four?" Asks the Abnegation boy, Rob. _What is his problem? First he drags away Tris- much to my frustration-and now he feels the need to mock me. _

"Maybe you don't belong here _Stiff_, it sounds more like you belong in Candor with that mouth of yours. Or possible being Factionless sounds better seeing as that's where you're headed if you don't shut it." I say in my 'instructor voice' as some have come to call it. He only breaks eye contact after a minute of two of me glaring at him. Rob looks away in submission and I can feel a smirk working its way across my face as I turn and continue on to the Pit.

"Alright, right now we're headed to the Pit. Someday you'll learn to love it." I say as I lead them into the cavern filled with pretty much everything someone would need.

All the initiates _oh_ and _ah_ at everything around them. Glancing over to Tris, I see her staring at a group of little kids running through the halls. She might even be wanting to shout at them to be careful, like I did when I first saw some not-so-little-kids running through the halls.

"Off you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I say, waving them forward and leading them to a place that's lethal yet beautiful; the chasm.

On our way there I can feel Tris' gaze on the back of my neck. Turning slightly, I meet her gaze to let her know I caught her staring. She quickly turns away before anyone could catch our silent exchange but I can still see the blush creeping across her cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Rob fuming beside her and I throw him a smirk.

Once we've all arrived, I start yelling over the rush of the water. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off the ledge will end your life! It has happened before and it will happen again! You've been warned!" I end dramatically.

From the chasm, I lead the initiates to the dining hall and cheers envelop us all. Christina, Tris and Rob all look for a table with three empty seats. I follow their gaze and speed across the room, taking the seat beside Tris before Rob has the chance. Rob glares at me before going and sitting down with Will, an Erudite transfer. There is an empty seat beside me but I _guess_ he doesn't want to sit with me. _I wonder why?_

**Rob pov**

After having my seat stollen by Four, I walk over to where there is an empty seat where I can still keep an eye on Tris. Sitting next to me is an Erudite boy with shaggy blond hair and a huge smile.

"I'm Will." He says, extending a hand to me.

"Rob." I reply, shaking his hand.

"Is that awkward for you too?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrows as if to ask, is what awkward?

"Shaking hands; I know that back in Abnegation you just nod at each other and in Erudite we didn't even greet each other because its an inefficient use of our time and therefor illogical." He explains, rolling his eyes at his explanation for why the Erudite don't greet each other. "So, again, is it awkward for you to shake hands?"

"Yeah, I'm always worried I'm holding their hand too hard or something." I say; embarrassed.

"Ok, good, I thought I was the only one." He says with an over exaggerated sigh.

I chuckle slightly before turning to the food in the center of the table. Small discs of some sort of...meat? Reaching over, I take one and just inspect it for a moment.

"It's called a hamburger. Here, I'll show you." He says.

Will then reaches over and grabs two pieces of bread, some yellow sauce, some red sauce, on of the discs of meat, some lettuce, pickles, tomato and cheese. He quickly assembles it and I copy what he does. I take a tentative bite and smile. _This is amazing!_

"I figured you wouldn't know; I read about your faction one time and saw that you guys just eat plain food."

"This is way better." I say before taking a much bigger bite.

Will and I talk for a bit longer and I'm actually almost glad that Four took my seat; if not I wouldn't have met Will. He's in the middle of telling me more about his old faction when all conversation around us drops dead. I turn my attention to the man who just came in the door. He's quite tall-taller than me-with long greasy hair and more piercings than skin on his face. You can also see multiple tattoos peeking out from his shirt.

He scans the room but stops on where Tris, Four and Christina are seated. Quickly striding over, he sits down right next to Four and I can see him look the girls up and down. Every muscle in my body tenses at the sight and I can also feel Will tense beside me. _Why is he panicking?_ I give him a puzzled look and he mouths, _Christina_ and blushes slightly when I smile knowingly. _I guess I'm not the only one who likes someone who doesn't know, or at least doesn't care. _

After talking with Four for a moment, the man claps Four hard on the shoulder and walks over to another table. I keep watching Tris and Four exchange a few words before he suddenly gets up and walks over to where Lauren sits with some others. Tris looks generally mad; probably at what he said before storming off. _I guess he's not so charming after all. _

**Four pov**

This afternoon, I had planned on going through my fear landscape and leaving the initiates with Eric. But, I don't want to leave Tris alone with Eric _and_ Rob so I decide to go with Eric while he's showing them their dorms.

We walk through the halls and before I have a chance to even look at Tris, Rob is right by her side and glaring at me. This is probably pay-back for stealing his seat next to Tris.

There's a part of me that's saying I should just let Rob have a chance with her. I can tell he's not already dating her just by the way she acts with him but he clearly likes her. On the other hand, I don't know what it is about her but, I just can't get her off my mind. I know that we can't be together until initiation is over, and even then she might not want me but, I feel the need to at least try.

We stop at the initiates' dorm and the initiates gather around Eric and I.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Eric; you've already met Four." he says, motioning to me. "I am one of the five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

I can see Tris pale slightly, probably at the thought of Eric being around all the time.

"Some ground rules, you have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some free time off between each stage of initiation."

Eric gives me a look as if to say, finish the explanation.

"A few other rules, you can only leave the compound when you have a Dauntless member with you. Behind this door is the dorm where you will all be staying. Until the second stage of initiation starts you will be separated from the Dauntless-born. That doesn't mean that you're evaluated separately though, your rankings are determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born's."

"_Rankings?_ Why are we ranked?" Asks a small Erudite girl, Myra.

I'm about to answer them when Eric takes a step in front of me and puts out a hand as if to say, I've got this.

"Your rankings serve two purposes." He says with a sadistic smile curling across his metallic lips. "The first is to determine what job you get after initiation. The second is to determine who gets to stay," he looks to Tris and Rob before finishing his sentence. "And who becomes _Factionless_."

**Rob pov**

After Eric tells us that we could become Factionless even if we survive initiation, everyone starts to talk at once.

"Calm down, _children_," he says condescendingly. "Like it or not, this is what you signed up for. You chose us, now we have to choose you."

(Page break)

Once Eric and Four have left, I choose a cot that is next to Tris'. I lay there and can't help but wonder if I made the right decision. Tris probably doesn't even know that I like her but after waiting years for her, I can't let her go that easily. I know that I might not be able to stay with her even if I pass initiation and that's what scares me the most.

My thoughts are interrupted by a choked out sob. _Is that Tris?_ I immediately wonder. As quietly as possible, I roll off my cot and sneak over to where Tris is laying on her side with her back to me.

"Tris?" I whisper, rubbing her arm slightly.

"Robert?" She whispers back, flipping over to her other side.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying." I say.

"I'm fine, it's Al. Try to go to sleep." She says, with a weak smile and putting a hand on my shoulder, I nearly shudder at her touch.

I nod and crawl back to my cot, falling asleep with the thought of her smile and wondering if I really do have a chance with her.

**A/N Sorry for all the pov switches, I plan on doing more so if you don't like it, too bad and I'm sorry but I will not tell you who Tris ends up with, you'll all have to wait and see. Review or pm with ideas and tell me what you really thought; any criticism is good. ****Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Focus**

**Four pov**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." I announce, handing everyone a gun. When I give Tris hers, I can feel electricity course up my arm_. Focus Four, you need to stop thinking about this girl; people are starting to notice!_ I mentally yell at myself, remembering Zeke yesterday with his countless questions about Tris. I continue walking down the line of initiates, handing each one a gun. Rob smirks at me when I get to him so I slam the gun into his palm; he winces. _Wimp._

"Thankfully, if you're already here, you know how to get on an off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that. Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental." I drone on, repeating word for word what Max told us we needed to tell the initiates.

"But what..." Peter starts to say, to be cut off by yawning. "What does firing a gun have to do with...bravery?" He asks.

_All this interrupting needs to stop_, I think to myself, _I'm going to make Peter an example._

Flipping the gun in my hand, I press the barrel right between Peter's dark eyebrows. He freezes in place and looks like he could we himself at any moment.

"Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it," I spit my words at him before turning on my heel and continuing down the row.

For a moment, I wait for Peter to talk back but, he doesn't. "And to answer your question...you are far less likely to soil your pants or cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." Once again, I turn and pace down the line again. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me," I turn away from the initiates to shoot the target.

Bulls eye as usual.

The initiates turn to their targets; it takes a few tries for most of them to hit within the outer circle. The recoil sends Tris practically flying into the wall behind her. For barley a moment, I have the impulse to put my arms around her to help her shoot straight. I shake away the image of us together and walk down to the other end of the line of initiates.

I'm in the middle of helping Myra with her stance and getting death glares from Edward when, out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris exchange a few words with the Erudite boy, Will. She looks back to the target with new determination and a fire in her eyes that I can't help but be drawn to. _Focus!_ Shaking away the thought, I turn back to Myra.

"So, if you do everything I've just shown you, your shot should-," I'm interrupted by another loud shot and turn around to see that it was Tris. She hit the target. "Your shot should look something more like that," I tell her and can't help but feel a bit of pride for this girl who's from my former faction.

Maybe she belongs here even though I might not.

* * *

**Rob pov**

We finally break for lunch and, just from learning her to shoot a gun; I can't help but feel a bit more Dauntless. It's interesting, although I got Amity on my test, I almost feel like I could really be Dauntless.

Looking around the cafeteria, I find Tris sitting with Christina and Al. I start to make my way over when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I'm met with a sheepish looking Will.

"Hi," I greet simply.

"Hey, umm, could I come sit with you; you're the only other person I know besides Edward and Myra," Will motions to the couple who are making out at a table close by. "And I don't really want to be a third wheel."

"Sure, come on," I say, my Abnegation kicking in and the fact that I know what it's like to feel like that. _*cough *cough Susan and Caleb._

We get to the table and the three of them are talking about something when we walk up. I go over the where Tris is sitting.

"Mind if we sit here?" I ask.

"Not at all," Tris says. "Hi Will."

"Hey guys," he greets. "So what were you talking about? It looked intense," he quirks his eyebrows for effect.

"Well I was wondering if they remembered having any classes with me. Do either of you?" she asks.

"I think we had science together," Will suggests.

"I think you're right actually; did we have a project together, maybe?" Christina narrows her eyes at Will, trying to remember.

"I think so, and I remember having a class with you, Rob," Will says, turning to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"It could have been, did you have advanced math or just the regular?" he asks.

I almost flinch at his question that Tris and I both know the answer to. There was only one Abnegation boy who was in advanced math and it wasn't me; it was Caleb. I know that he transferred to Erudite and I can tell that it's been hard on Tris. Out of the four of us, Caleb and Susan we're always the more selfless ones and Tris and I always thought that they'd both stay in Abnegation and get together. Caleb not only left Abnegation but, he left them for the one faction that is always giving us-them- the hardest time.

"Caleb had advanced math, he's my brother, the one who left us for Erudite," Tris says, barely louder than a whisper.

"Them," I correct. "He didn't leave you, he left Abnegation. And you're not Abnegation anymore, you're Dauntless."

* * *

**Four pov**

Once lunch is over, I lead the initiates to the training room with the weights and fighting equipment. Set up right now is a chalk board and all the punching bags. Each initiate stands behind a punching bag and I stand where they can all see me.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless. We wil go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt," I say.

The last sentence makes me think of Tris and Myra; I don't get to put most of the fights together so Eric will probably pair them unfairly for a good show. If neither of them pay close attention they could get sent to the infirmary, or worse. With that in mind, I start naming punches and showing them how to do them. When I'm done explaining, I start to go around and help where needed.

I've worked my way around to Myra who is _clearly_ struggling. When I get within a few feet of her though, I can see Edward tense beside her and land an _excellent_ hit on the punching bag; probably imagining my face. Not wanting to bug him too much, I decide to not try to help Myra myself.

"Edward," I say, trying to get his attention. "You seem to know what you're doing, help Myra."

Usually, if I gave an initiate-or anyone for that matter-an order like that, they'd be really mad at me for inconveniencing them. But Edward just goes over to Myra and gives me a grateful smile. I give him a nod in acknowledgement_, I wouldn't want anyone else laying a hand on Tris, _I think to myself.

_Where did that come from?!_ I ask myself. _Stay focused!_

Continuing down the line of initiates, I find myself standing behind Rob. For an Abnegation kid, he's not half bad at the punches; as much as I hate to admit it. Every punch he makes, I try to find something wrong with his stance but, I can't.

"I'm fine Four, I don't need any help," he says, not even sparing me a look.

"Alright…" I say, if he wants to refuse my help then that's his problem when he gets beat up.

Right beside him is Tris. For some reason, I start to breathe more heavily and feel almost sick. Get it together, Four. My gaze trails up and down the small girl.

"You don't have much muscle," I blurt out. _Thank you Sherlock,_ I silently scold. "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind it," I cover up quickly, hoping she didn't notice.

Then I do something really stupid, I press my hand to her stomach and the elicrticity I felt earlier is back. Underneath my hand, I can feel her heart beat pick up. Does she feel that same spark, or am I just really creeping her out?

"Never forget to keep tension here," I say as if that could be a logical excuse.

Removing my hand, I quickly move on to the next initiate. Only one thought it running through my mind as I continue training for the rest of the afternoon.

_Great job at staying focused._

* * *

**Rob pov**

Four dismisses us for dinner and all I really want to do is punch Four. Why would he do that to Tris? What is his problem? Christina and Tris seem to be having a similar conversation when Al interrupts us.

"I want to get a tattoo," he announces.

"A tattoo of what?" Will asks, walking up beside me.

"I don't know, I just want to feel like I've actually left the old faction. Stop crying about it," none of us knows what to say so we're left with awkward silence. "I know you've heard me."

Not wanting this conversation to get anymore awkward, "I'll go with you." I announce.

"Okay, you can go with Will and Al to the tattoo parlor and we'll meet you there. I'm giving Tris a makeover!" Christina squeals before dragging Tris down the hall to the Pit.

"Are you going to get one?" I ask Tris, who's looking at the artwork on the walls.

"Maybe…." she says vaguely.

"I'm going to get one." I tell her.

Tris tears her gaze away from the wall to give me a sceptical look. She then turns back to the wall and starts to trace the wings of a bird that's painted on the wall next to her. A petite woman with dark hair comes behind Tris.

"It's a raven," the woman says. "Pretty, right?"

"Well, hello there, I never thought I'd see you again, Beatrice," the woman says.

"I go by Tris now," Tris tells her.

"Tori, this is Rob, he came with me from Abnegation," she tells the woman, Tori. "Rob, this is Tori, she administered my test." Tori reaches out to shake my hand, a gesture that still feels unnatural.

"Do either of you want a tattoo?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, I want three of these birds." Tris says, pointing to the three places on her collar bone where she wants them.

"Okay, and what about you?" Tori asks, turning to me.

"Yeah, I want some faction symbols on my back" I tell her.

" Alright, I'll do Tris' tattoos and Rob, you can go over to Bud and draw up a design for what you want." Tori says, leading Tris over to a small room.

I make my way over to the man sitting over in the corner with a sketch book.

"Bud?" I ask, not quite sure if he's the one Tori told me I could get my tattoo from.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asks, looking up from his note book.

"I'd like a tattoo of some faction symbols on my back," I tell him. "The Abnegation symbol at the top with the Amity and Dauntless symbols interlocking beneath it, making sort of a triangle."

Bud lays me face down in the chair and starts tattooing the symbols at the base of my neck.

"What's the inspiration behind the three symbols?" Bud asks.

"I'm from Abnegation, came to Dauntless and I had a…Friend who went to Amity," I lie.

I wanted this tattoo to remind me of the two paths I had and to remind me of the road not taken, let's just hope that that choice was the right one.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, any of you who read the latest chapter of Travelin' Soldier, sorry for raging for pretty much the whole chapter but all that stuff needed to happen anyway. This is the chapter that my brother deleted the draft of so I speant a few hours rewriting it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. With this story, I wanted to know if the war should happen. I can't really decide so I thought I'd leave it up to you. Should the war happen?**

** 1)yes**

** 2)no**

** 3)Rob prevents war**

**Tell me what you thought, thanks for reading and please review.**

**-DW46**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Fights**

**Rob pov**

Waking up this morning, I ache everywhere from yesterday's training. Not many others are up so I decide to have a quick shower before we have to go to the training room. The hot water soothes the ache slightly but I'm still quite sore. That's what happens when you grow up in Abnegation and you have zero chance to do anything physical. I'm just about to throw on a shirt and leave when I catch a glimpse of my back in the mirror.

The tattoo actually turned out really well. My back was the obvious place to get it; I would get so many questions about why I have _three_ faction symbols on my back. Especially since one of them in Amity and they aren't known to have a great relationship with Dauntless. This tattoo is something to always remind me of my past so that I won't forget where I came from, where I could be and where I am now. With that thought in mind, I need to get to training so I can _stay_ here.

* * *

"There are thankfully an even amount of you so no one has to sit out today," Eric says once we're all in the training room. "Here are the pairings for today's round of fights."

He motions to the chalk board behind him and I spot my name in the second slot right next to Edward. Oh no! This is bad. Will had warned me the other day about how Edward has been studying hand to hand combat for years. And I'm about to be on re recovering end of that. My eyes skip down to the spot below and I see Tris is paired up against Myra. That's a fair pairing so at least I don't have to worry about her too much.

"Al and Will; you're up first," Four announces.

The pair head to the ring in the middle of the room and start to circle each other.

**Four pov**

Will and Al are in the middle of the room sparing off and I can figure out how the fight will end. I know I shouldn't be judging them based of size alone but, anyone with eyes can see that the odds aren't really in Will's favor. I can't help but feel responsible.

The first day of fighting, they usually try to have equal pairings so it makes the first fight easier. Then later on they make it harder. Will probably should have been paired against Rob, which would have been fair. But, I don't like Rob and I put him against Edward and put Will against Al. He's fast though so at least Will has that on his side.

They circle for a while longer and then Al hard in the jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Eric smirk and can't help but wonder how someone could be so sadistic and evil. I shouldn't be surprised that there are people like that though; just look at Marcus.

Al tries to land another punch but Will blocks it this time. It looks like it hurt him though, and I can't help but remember my first fight of initiation. I was up against Zeke and even though he went easy on me since we were friends, he packed a hard punch.

I'm broken out of my memories when Al falls to the floor with a hard thud. Will had just knocked him to the ground and he does the smart thing and scramble to get back up. Both boys look to me pleadingly as if I could call off the fight. I would but, I can't. Maybe back when I was an initiate and our fights were scored, it could be called off. Now though, you fight until you can't fight anymore.

Beside me, Eric checks his watch impatiently. Eric yells, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

Al stands up and drops his hands to his sides. "But, is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric says as if he's not talking about one of them being beaten to a pulp by their friend.

That annoys me the most about Eric, how ruthless and horrible he is.

"According to Dauntless rules, one of you could also concede," I say, mainly to tick him off.

Eric glares at me, most likely remembering when we fought back in initiation. I had him pinned to the floor and Amar suggested he concede. When he didn't, I knocked him out and he was sent to the infirmary. Later, once he had come to, Amar told him that a brave man can acknowledge the strength of others and know when he's been beaten by a stronger man. Ever since then, Eric has hated me and hated Amar for seeing my strength and practically calling him weak.

"According to the _old_ rules, in the _new_ rules, no one concedes," he says. Ever since Amar was killed, the rules have changed and Eric just loves to remind me of that.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I say, reminding him of what Amar said.

"A brave man never surrenders," he growls.

We go back to our death glare and then Al speaks up. "This is ridiculous. What's the point of beating him up? We're in the same faction!"

_Not yet,_ I think to myself.

"Oh, you think it's going to be that easy?" Will asks. I'm starting to like this kid; he's got a lot of spirit. _For an Erudite._ "Go on. Try to hit me, slowpoke."

Will puts up his hands in defense and I can see a new determination in his eyes. Al goes to punch Will but he ducks under his arm and kicks him I the back. But Al turns quickly and charges at Will, grabbing his arm. With Will in his grasp, Al punches him hard in the jaw and Will crumples to the floor. What he's just done had dawned on Al and he drops to Will's side to try and wake him. A minute or so later his eyes flutter slightly.

"Get him up," Eric says. He looks down to Will and his lip rings pull into a smirk.

_Disgusting_.

Not wanting to leave this psyco alone with Tris-I mean, the initiates, I get Drew to help Al bring Will to the infirmary. I circle Al's name to show his victory.

"Next up-Edward and Rob," I call out.

_This should be interesting_.

**Rob pov**

Edward and I make our way to the middle of the room and before we get into position to start the fight, Edward leans in and says, "Please don't take this personally, it's just part of initiation."

"Of course," I reply. It's not that I thought Edward was a jerk but, I didn't think he would be this nice.

We get into position and start to circle. I can see Edward's eyes flick to where I have my hands raised in defense, trying to analyze the situation. I can tell that he's about to punch my stomach and when he tries, I grab his fist and respond my punching his side. It winds him slightly and he takes a step back. More than anything, it probably caught him off guard that a guy from Abnegation could punch him.

Edward sweeps a leg under my feet and I'm suddenly on the ground. I'm about to jump up from the floor when a huge weight falls on my chest. Edward has me pinned to the floor and is sitting on my stomach. My legs are free though and I knee him in the back. It gives me the chance I need to free myself and get back on my feet.

Edward gets back up and goes to punch my side but, he fakes and punches me in the side of the head. _Hard_. The last thing I hear is a small yelp before I fall to the floor and everything goes black.

**A/N Hi, here is the long over due fourth chapter. And unless you didn't notice, I have changed my pan name to cmatty. Enjoy the chapter and Travelin' Soldier is probably coming tomorrow or monday. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Infirmary  
Tris pov**  
I, for about the millionth time, wipe my hands on my pants as I sit in an uncomfortable infirmary chair. I came in about twenty minutes ago and Rob still isn't awake. Glancing over at him, I can see the gash on the side of his head leaking through the gauze. Besides that injury, his arm is tied in a sling and his midsection must me more bruises than skin.

Suddenly, he starts to shift around and I can hear him softly groan in pain. I bolt out of the chair to his side and take his uninjured hand.

"Rob? Robert?"

He blinks his eyes a few times and looks up at me. Meeting my gaze for only a minute, he then looks around the room to most likely try and grasp his bearings. His hazel eyes drift back to my face and when he furrows his brow I can tell he sees _my_ bruise. Rob let's go of my hand and reaches up to run his fingers along the bruise on my jaw.

"Are you alright?"

"Rob, you're the one in the infirmary bed," I say, gently pushing his hand away.

"What happened?" He asks, mostly looking at his arm.

"After Edward knocked you unconscious," I start, cringing slightly just at the memory. "You fell right on your shoulder and dislocated it," Rob pails what I tell him that. "Don't worry, they popped it back in and you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"But still, back in Abnegation, we never had to even think about breaking bones or dislocating limbs, we do here. Does that honestly sound right to you? That just to live here, we need to learn to shoot guns and injure each other. It's twisted! It's sick!" He groans in pain and lays a hand over his stomach

"Robert, calm down," I say, running my hand over his blond curls. "Let me finish. After you dislocated your shoulder, Edward kicked you in the stomach a few times to make sure you were really out," I start to choke up a bit because when I close my eyes I can still see Rob getting beaten. "It was horrible-Eric and Four-neither of them would stop the fight. Edward just wouldn't stop. So I started to run in to try and help you and then Four finally shouted for the fight to stop," I say and then Rob interrupts again.

Rob reaches up and places a hand on my cheek. Being raised in Abnegation, the gesture feels so foreign and strange and almost, intimate, but then I look down at Rob with his big hazel eyes and it feels comforting.

"You could have gotten hurt, Tris. I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt," he says. It sounds like it was painful for him to even _talk_ about me being in pain.

"We chose Dauntless, Robert. It's an occupational hazard," **(A/N anyone get the reference**?) I say with a small chuckle.

His smile falters for only a second before answering me.

"Yeah, we're Dauntless."

* * *

**Edward pov**

I lay back in a bunk with Myra just talking about everything that's going on. Even with her lying right beside me, I can't shake the guilt I feel. She suddenly rolls over from where she's lying beside me and goes up on her elbows so she can look me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She asks. _How did she know?_

"What?" Is my very intelligent reply.

"I can tell when your mind is somewhere else, Edward. What are you thinking about?"

Out of the two of us, I'm the one who's supposed to be able to handle anything. I don't want Myra to think I'm upset over one fight.

"Nothing, it's fine," I say.

"Edward," she starts, "when did we start keeping secrets from each other?"

"Okay, its Rob, I feel bad about beating up Rob," I confess. Myra gives me a very conflicted look.

"Edward; it's part of initiation. I don't like the violence more than anybody here but, Rob chose to come here and if he's really Dauntless, he can handle it," she says sweetly.

Its times like this when I'm not only reminds of why I started dating Myra but also feel bad for dragging her here. She was going to transfer to Amity but she knew that Dauntless was my dream. The night before the choosing ceremony, she kissed me goodnight and said that wearing black all the time probably wouldn't be so bad. She didn't choses this life for herself, and I know Rob didn't either.

"He didn't, Myra," I tell her.

"What do you mean?"

"Myra, why did you choose Dauntless?" I ask, trying to get the point across.

She presses her lips together and won't meet my gaze. I know that look, its shame.

Sitting up, I lift her chin so she'll look up at me. Once she finally looks me in the eye, she sighs.

"I didn't want to lose you," she whispers.

"That's why Rob's here. Anyone with two eyes **(A/N: lol, I'm mean)** can see that he loves Tris. She is Dauntless and he followed her here for the same reason you came here. That's why I felt bad about beating him up; he reminded me of you."

Myra's about to say something when we hear a blood curdling scream. Myra and I run out into the hall and toward the training room. We stop dead in our tracks when we see Eric dragging Christina towards the chasm by her collar. And by the homicidal look on Eric's face, everyone there can tell that something bad is about to happen…

* * *

**Christina pov (Fifteen minutes earlier)**

After watching Robert pass out in the ring and losing my fight with Molly, I decided that I would train on my own to improve for stage one. After learning about the fact that only ten initiates actually get to stay in Dauntless, it really boosts your motivation.

First, I head over to the punching bags and practice my stance. I land punch after punch and the bag is swinging violently on the chain. Once I'm out of breath, I move onto the guns. Positioning myself in front of the targets, I think back to when Four was teaching us.

Mimicking his motions, I fire off five shots, each one closer to the center than the last, I'm about to fire my sixth shot when the door slams open.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" Shouts the voice behind me.

Spinning around, I fire off the gun without a second thought at whoever just burst into the room. As soon as I see who it is though, I drop my gun.

_Oh no._

"Are you insane?" Eric yells.

I can't say anything.

"Do you think that shooting at a Dauntless leader is a good decision?"

I still say nothing.

Eric storms over to me and grabs my collar. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, Candor."

"You surprised me, I didn't mean to," I say in a small voice.

"Well, you risked my life, now I'm going to risk yours," he growls as he starts to drag me from the room.

**A/N: I haven't posted in forever and felt horrible. Anyway, I've been super busy with all the projects for school and I started reading 'Dear John' so I felt like adding a bit of fluff. And just wondering, do you like the different povs or do you want less povs? I'd love some feedback and don't complain about the cliffhanger, I will update soon. **


End file.
